sicwadfandomcom-20200215-history
E1M2: Computer Hub
is the second map of Bloodbath in SIC. It was designed by Adam and uses the track "The Imp's Song". It has a par of 1:00. Overview This is the main technological department of the base. Most of its computers are stationed here alongside some miscellaneous items. Walkthrough You will start in a small hallway. Go forward and kill a Zombieman to your left and then go through the door t the right. Inside this large room are imps and several former humans. Kill these enemies and then take the door to the right. Kill the imps and zombiemen in this corridor and take one more door to reach a large atrium-like room. There is a ledge containing the blue key and the door that requires it. Return to the large room at the beginning at take the left door instead. Kill all the imps in this room and walk to the stop of the stairs. The stairs seemingly drop back into the atrium, but walking over the ledge actually teleports the player to the blue key. Take the key and go through the blue door. Traverse the hallway and kill the former humans in the penultimate room. Take the last door and press the switch to exit the level. Secrets # In the largest room, there are two doors, three raised platforms, and two green walls. The green wall to the north (or player’s left if entering the room) is a door and will open up to a secret staircase that leads to the blue key. # at the top of the staircase is a door leading directly to the blue key. It counts as a secret, since it can be opened from both sides. # There is a switch in the staircase; however, it requires the blue key. Once the key is collected and the switch is pressed, the player must go to the hallway behind the blue door. A wall will have opened. Outside is a nukage pool with a chainsaw and a single zombieman. #Immediately behind the player start is a small door. It can be opened leading to a tiny room with a Chaingun. Bugs The first door is seated directly next to a window. When it is opened, the DOORTRAK texture on the window side will still move with the door, even though it is tagged "Lower Unpegged". Speedrunning The quickest route to take is as follows: Start room -> Computer Room -> Staircase (secret) -> Blue key -> Exit. If one wishes to do so without secrets, the room with several imps and computers (northernmost) is also a quick option. Stats Inspiration Unlike the previous map, this map has only very minor inspiration: * The large outdoor area was based off the large outdoor area in Doom’s E1M2. Trivia *In the large outdoor area in the northwest of the map, there are linedefs that make up the word "SIC". If the player uses idclip to go outside, the player can discover that the letters are actually raised very slightly. If one uses a map editor such as Doom Builder, then the user can find out that the letters are raised by a mere pixel. *The central-southern area contains the sky texture as both the ceiling and floor, meaning that it is essentially supposed to be a bottomless pit. Obviously the doom engine does not support this, but from the player’s standpoint in the room that overlooks it, it may. **This was voided when the map was updated to have the aforementioned area merge with a secret area. Category:Bloodbath Category:SIC maps